The goal of this SBIR project is to develop a low lost, ultrasensitive immunodiagnostic system for measuring multiple cancer biomarkers rapidly with small amount of samples. This system can be used by physicians to improve cancer early detection, diagnosis, prognosis and treatment monitoring. Cancer biomarkers have been widely used for cancer early detection and diagnosis. Assay with multiple cancer biomarkers can significantly increase the sensitivity and specificity. Current detection platforms are limited in multiple ways to effectively address those needs. Instruments that are fast, can work with low sample volumes are typically expensive and have limited sensitivity. Ultra-high sensitivity platforms are also expensive and typically require complex sample prep steps and large sample volumes. Siloam has developed a novel Optimiser microfluidic assay platform, for meauring multiple analytes with 20x sensitivity, 20x less sample and reagent consumption and total assay times less than 20 minutes. Use of this technology allows for limited automation system to operate as a fully automated immunodiagnostic analyzer. Cancer is the leading cause of deaths worldwide. 571,950 deaths from cancer are projected to occur in US in the 2011. The Immunodiagnostic system can help in early cancer detection and diagnosis and directly contribute to reduced mortality/healthcare burden.